Blue Fire Dragon
The Blue Fire Dragon is a rare opposite hybrid with the elements Fire and Cold. It's main element is Fire. Appearance The blue fire dragons is very similar to the far more common fire dragon, except that it is bright turquoise blue in color. Its crests, wing membranes and belly are a slightly paler frosty blue. Abilities Weapons Blue Fire dragons have large, sharp fangs and claws which they use to inflict serious wounds. The spikes on their wings can also be used as weapons in close quarters, and they can lash out with the spikes on their tails. Defenses Blue Fire dragons are resistant to fire and cold. The spines along their necks protect them from neck bites. Other Abilities Blue Fire dragons can tolerate both extreme heat and extreme cold. They can sometimes be seen sliding on their bellies across the ice on more northern islands and coasts, or even swimming. They are a good choice for a riding dragon because though they are not fast fliers they have excellent endurance and can carry a lot of weight. They are also highly resistant to magic, especially Pyromancy and Cryomancy, due to being an opposite hybid. Breath Weapon Predictably, the blue fire dragon breathes blue fire, but it hasn't been studied enough to determine whether it is cold fire or hot fire because it annihilates everything that could be used to measure it. Weaknesses Blue Fire Dragons '''have a thin skin and must either live in an extremely cold or extremely hot place, otherwise they will die of "not enough heat or cold". Habitat Regions '''Blue Fire dragons live around the Garita volcano, along the West Shore, and in the Far North. Preferred Home They prefer the hottest and coldest places. Sheltering/Nesting Blue Fire dragons '''build their nest of volcanic ash when in volcanic regions and with snow in cold regions. Diet The '''Blue Fire dragon attacks and eats large animals, like Magma Centipedes, mammoths, and sometimes even Electric Land Eels. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Blue Fire Dragons '''are mysterious dragons. They oftenly act mean or friendly without really knowing which of the two they are doing. Social Order '''Blue Fire Dragons '''live solitary lives. They lived in groups in ancient times, but they have stopped doing that because they would eat each other in times with few food. Relationship to Wizards '''Blue Fire Dragons '''may act mean or friendly to wizards. They sometimes offer rides, but it is wise not to accept these as they will oftenly bring you to snowstorms or erupting volcanoes. Life Cycle Mating It is unknown how '''Blue Fire Dragons '''find their mates. Birth The egg is covered by snow or ash until it hatches. The mother leaves the egg as soon as it is layed, but the father stays there and protects the egg. It can predict when the egg is going to hatch and burrows it up to prevent the baby to suffocate in the snow/ash. Infancy As soon as the egg hatches, the father leaves. '''Blue Fire Dragon '''infants are able to survive on their own, contrary to their Fire Dragon cousins. Adolescence Adolescent '''Blue Fire Dragons '''act like adults, as described in the "lifestyle" section. Adulthood Adult '''Blue Fire Dragons '''act like described in the "lifestyle" section. Life Span '''Blue Fire Dragons '''can become up to 60 years old. History Discovery It is uncertain who discovered the '''Blue Fire dragon. The only thing we know for sure about their discovery, is that we know almost nothing about their discovery. Origin of Name The dragon gets its name for being a blue-colored variant of the Fire Dragon, as well as the fact that it breathes blue fire. Magic The Blue Fire dragon masters Pyromancy and Cryomancy. Notable Dragons None References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Opposite Hybrids Category:Fire Category:Cold Category:Carnivores Category:Bipedal Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Far North Category:Inhabitants of the West Shore Category:Inhabitants of Mount Mashe Category:Inhabitants of Nifland